


The Search

by AllisonDenne



Series: The Fall - A Star Wars Story (Fan-fic) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resistance, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Romance, Sequel, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References, The Force, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDenne/pseuds/AllisonDenne
Summary: You and Ben Solo leave D'Qar in the hands of co-generals Poe Dameron and Finn to search for the truth about your parents. In a series of seemingly endless daring escapades, fights, and even temptations from the dark side, you and Ben traverse the universe to find the truth...
Relationships: Ben Solo/You
Series: The Fall - A Star Wars Story (Fan-fic) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737691





	The Search

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I finally got started on part 2 of this series, and I can't wait to see where this takes us! I made up the family tree of a certain character (you'll see soon enough, haha) so don't take it too seriously haha. I hope y'all enjoy!

_"Run, Y/N!"_ a piercing cry echoed from behind; the ground crumbled beneath your feet and the field in which you raced began to fade into the menacing, bright red beam that hummed loudly. 

_"I won't leave you!"_ you shouted. _"I just found you! I--"=_

_"You must! Let me go, Y/N."_

The man paused amid the destruction; you couldn't make out his features, but you saw the love in his eyes. And as he lifted his face to the fading horizon-- 

You awoke. 

Your brow dripped with a cool sweat, as was your pillow which failed to muffle your quiet sobs. Who was this man that occupied your dreams? He was unsettling and new, yet you felt as if you've known him your entire life...

"Y/N?" Ben's soft, melancholic voice whispered from the doorway. 

Your whimpers bled through the pillow. 

"B-B-Ben--"

"You're troubled; the dreams..." he perceived. "Come, tell me about them... I'll make some Caf." added Ben, extending his hand which you wearily took as he led you to the sitting area of the Falcon. 

The brown liquid swirled in your cup as he handed it to you; the hot beverage was better for warming your hands rather than drinking... It had quite a bitter taste.

"What did you see?" Ben sat by your side. 

"I-It's the same m-man." you stammered.

The young man's eyebrows furrowed.

"The man you've told me about?"

"Y-Yes." you replied. "It's the same dream every night... I can't sleep without seeing-- him."

"Is-Is he..." Ben's disposition faded into a concerned one; he tried to find the word to say what he was thinking, but you knew what he meant by his eyes. 

He was asking if he was handsome. 

"What-- no." you hastily protested. "No no, nothing like that... He was older than me and you. I-I've never seen him before, but he was so... familiar." your head tilted; comfort washed over Ben like a wave on the shore. "Wait, were you awake this whole time? Why?"

"I-I was just checking on things." 

"Oh, really?" you mused. "'Things'?" 

Ben's gaze fell to the floor.

"I felt your fear." he finally confessed. "Your fear, confusion, I felt it all..." 

"Oh."

"But," his hands gripped yours. "I-I had an idea... We could fly to Coruscant and check the texts and archives of any Jedi with children. 

"Uh, Ben," a chuckle escaped your lips. "Jedi aren't supposed to have children--"

"That doesn't mean they didn't marry in secret." he stated matter-of-factly; it was a possibility. "Listen, you got your powers from someone, somewhere. We'll look through every book if we have too; we'll find your parents." 

Ben's diligence in that hour was encouraging, to say the least... 

"All right." you gave in. "All right, let's go to Coruscant." 

**The next morning...**

The Falcon hummed as it made it's landing just on the outskirts of the city, and the sun bounced off the polished towers and speeders that raced above. Ben was already ready to head to the temple when, finally, you stepped out from the back in your gorgeous green gown. It wasn't overstated, yet elaborate enough for a princess... The garment hugged your hourglass-like frame while the sleeves remained flowy and comfortable; the mid-riff was modest but the dress still distracting enough to the prince that stood upon your entrance, gawking. 

"Erm," you chuckled unsurely. "Maybe I should change... It's a little--"

"It's beautiful." he interrupted, awe-struck. "It suits you. Fully. You look beautiful." 

Ben hardly ever made compliments (especially of such magnitude), so when you caught him staring at-- well-- every inch of you from head to toe in the manner he did, it made his words all the more assuring. He didn't look too bad, either; Han's old clothes made him undoubtedly more handsome. 

"Thank you, Your Highness." you smiled. "W-We should probably be going..."

"Yes." Ben finally snapped out of his trance. "Right, yes. Let's go."

**~**

Your's and Ben's footsteps echoed as you wandered the vast halls. The temple was peaceful with it's tall windows and soft, distant hums of an unnameable choir. 

"So, what are we looking for?" you whispered to Ben, who's pace remained steady on.

"The archives room... Like, a library; I heard stories of it but-- there it is." he gasped, taking hold of your hand as he pulled you in. "Come on."

Shelves upon shelves were filled with books, some even in different languages. It contained books of the Jedi; their past, present, and foretelling of their future. Ben instantly began perusing the shelves while you mindlessly wandered behind him in wonderment. 

"Hey," his soft whisper brought you back to reality. "I found a book Jedi records. Who was a Jedi and their offspring."

Your gaze drifted to the letters on the binder. 'N-S'?

"Uh, Ben, why is it N-S?" you nearly laughed. "Shouldn't we start in alphabetical order? You know, A, B, C--"

"I don't know. It sort of... called out to me." he sighed. "Hm, oh well. Come here."

You both sat at a nearby table side by side; your proximity to Ben was close, but neither of you minded. Ben flipped through the papers, scanning them for a millisecond before muttering 'no' and moving on to the next. It wasn't long before he got to the O's and you finally began reading along with him; there were a variety of unfamiliar pictures and names until one in particular caught your eye. 

"Wait, wait, wait, stop." you placed your hand on the page just before Ben continued turning it. "Who's that?" you pointed.

The man was handsome; he had striking blue eyes, a short, neatly groomed beard, and light, brown hair. 

"That's Obi-Wan Kenobi... he was my grandfather's mentor." Ben was taken aback. "Why? Does he--"

"He looks familiar." you mused. "I've never seen his picture before. The man in my dreams looks like him, but not quite the same..." 

Ben paused with a confused look painted on his face before he examined the details on the Jedi. 

"He was born on the planet Stewjon, and moved to Tatooine after my grandfather turned to the dark side. Relations are-- his sister?!" Ben nearly shouted in disbelief.

"Sister?" you perked up. "He has a sister?"

"Marian Kenobi." his jaw fell. "She lives on Kijimi."

You instantly recalled Poe's incessant groans about Kijimi; he always called it 'a terrible place', or 'pit of thieves', or the 'epitome of'-- you get the point. It was a distasteful place and Poe made it known to you and Finn. Who would've believed that Poe Dameron was a spice runner?

"Ugh." you couldn't help but to mutter.

"What's on Kijimi?" Ben spoke up.

"What isn't on it?" you groaned. "Thieves, murderers, and no doubt alliances of the First Order." 

"I see... Well," the Prince stoically began, ripping the page from the book as he shoved it into his vest and tapped the fabric. "We'll have a little help. Now, we should go before someone notices we stole a part of Jedi history." 

And in one fell swoop, Ben grasped your hand and swiftly led you out of the temple archives and into the bustling outside. 

**~**

Ben guzzled down his drink in one motion as you watched with amusement; you two decided to get a bite to eat after the temple, and even with the liquid dribbling down the corner of his lip, Ben was still handsome.

"Do you remember that mission on Canto Bight?" you dreamily recalled. "Despite the circumstances, I enjoyed myself that night."

The man nodded. 

"And when you saw Poe--"

"Wait, how did you know??" your eyes widened. 

"I sensed him." he stated. "You felt-- alone. Therefore, I left you be." 

A scoff escaped from your lungs.

"You left me be even though I could've ran? Why?"

Ben's gaze instinctively fell. 

"I knew you wouldn't leave me." he sighed. 

"Leave you?" your eyes narrowed.

"Did I say me?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh, I meant just leave.. in general. Leave your duties as my guard." he explained. 

Disappointment washed over you, though you didn't know why. Perhaps, it would've been nice to hear him say that he knew you wouldn't leave him, but maybe the attachment from before was fleeting...

"Oh." your gaze fell; Ben took notice instantly and shifted in his seat.

"B-But you looked lovely that-that evening." Ben stammered, provoking you to meet his gaze as you cocked an eyebrow. 

"I-I did?"

"Hm," he nodded.

Just 'hm'? You needed to break the thick, irritating silence and awkwardness.

"I remember your names for me." you mused. "You must've called me 'darling' and 'dear' a dozen times." 

Ben slightly shrugged.

"You were my acting consort for that evening." he said indifferently; your gaze once again fell to your plate in defeat. 

"I suppose." you sighed. 

"B-Besides, you made it-- easy." Ben quickly placed a spoonful of food in his mouth to keep him from elaborating, but you continued.

"Easy?"

"Y-Yes." he finally swallowed with a bashful smile. "You made it easy." 

No words were said beyond that point; you got your answer. So, you just smiled, finished your plate, and returned to the Falcon soon enough to chart your course. 

**~**

"Stupid power converter!" your shout echoed from the cockpit, which practically begged Ben to assist you.

"What's the--"

"I can't get this to work!" you interrupted, holding up the part for Ben to see. "It's just not--"

"I can help." his hand brushed over yours as he lifted the part to his mouth and-- blew? You were confused. "It was just some dust." 

Of course, it was just some dust... You had the uncanny ability to over-complicate literally any situation. But Ben just shrugged and placed the part back in your hands for you to put back. 

"Thanks." you groaned, screwing in the part before pulling yourself up to stand. "You know, this is really-- agh!" 

You lost your footing; great. You could see the ground rush up to you, but before you could smack down onto the floor of the cockpit-- 

Ben caught you.

Thank the stars for his reflexes; you never once complained about them. 

"Really what?"

"E-E-Exciting." you sighed breathlessly. 

You lost yourself in Ben's dark eyes; they pierced your very being and they frightened you-- in a good way. Your stomach did somersaults as Ben leaned closer in with the most delicate of movements. For one moment - a millisecond - he allowed you into his mind; to let you hear his thoughts.

 _'Exciting, indeed.'_ he said through the force. _'I-I-I can't take it...'_

He didn't bother to elaborate further, he only put his wall around his mind back up and pulled you to his lips. He kissed you with a hunger; passion; a lust for love, and a desire that was too great for words. Your knees gave but Ben steadied you with his strong, loving grasp on your back until finally - you two pulled away for some air.

"W-Wow." you gasped; Ben quickly filled his lungs with that glorious oxygen and swiftly regained his composure - though you sensed as if he'd lose it all over again and kiss you once more. "That-That was--"

"I know." he breathed. "Exciting." 

"Yes," a grin swept across your lips. "Very." 

Soon enough, you both came back down to Coruscant from the clouds and resumed your duties bashfully; charting your course before taking to the stars once again...


End file.
